Evaluate the following expression when $a = 5$ and $b = 1$. $7$ $a$ $ + 8$ $b$ $ + 10$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(5)} + 8{(1)} + 10 $ $ = 35 + 8 + 10 $ $ = 53$